Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad
Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad 'is a what if fanfiction created by Zeon1. It takes place several years after Z, and follows the Saiyan Rigor. Author's Note I'd like to thank everyone who had a hand in creating Breaking Bad. First off, there's TUK, who's work on Dragon Ball Z: After Years and Bardock: The Legend helped shape this novel. To Nimbus, who's The Terror Of the Androids was actually the first fanfic I've comented on. And finally, to the people of RvB Fanon, who praised my work on RvB In a Boat, which I continue to update to this day. Welcome to the screwed up, messed around, twisted, and awesome universe of Breaking Bad. Themes The theme is Sooner or Later by Breaking Benjamin Complete Dialog I started writing this one novel, and it was going pretty well. But then my brother read it, and pointed out, that characters were introduced without explanation. I must have had the story you're reading right now, in the back of my head the whole time. Huh. -Zeon1 'Burning (Prologue) of a night sky, with smoke coming slowly up from a flickering firey area only a few miles away from the camera. Changes to a shot of reddish boots running. Finally changes to a shot of a [[Rigor|young man with sticking up black hair and wearing a combat gi] running towards the burning house.] Young Man: 'Dad! Gohan! Goten! Mom! ''"Directed by Zeon1" flash across the screen, then returns to the normal area. The young man runs up to Goku, wearing a burned Gi, crouching around the bodies of the Son family. A closeup of his face reveals that he is crying. The young man runs up to him and crouches down, his face a mask of pain. '''Young Man: '''Dad! W-who did this? '''Goku: ''looking down. R-rigor... it was a Saiyan... one named Pacifier... he.. he came to Earth.. looking for the Dragon Balls... I tried to stop him, but he retreated and... did this... '''Rigor: 'clench. ''Tell me where he is! I'll take care of him... '''Goku: '''You can't but... I don't think I can stop you.. not with who your father is... '''Rigor: '''What? Aren't you my dad? '''Goku: '''No. After I defeated Buu, I went searching for remmants of events that had occured while I was in Other World. I located the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's space pod that he came to Earth in, and I entered it. I found a baby there, crying. I-I thought I could raise him to be unlike his father. To be a good person. That baby... was you.. ''goes black, and the words "Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad" appear on the screen. 'First Fights' with a scene of the area near the Cell Games arena. The camera is suddenly obscured by Rigor, who is flying quickly towards the area. Closeup of Rigor's face, in a serious expression. Rigor (thoughts): 'Dad said that the place he confronted Pacifier was near this area. I'm betting that he'll at least leave a minion behind. ''catches sight of a large statue of Hercule near the arena and faintly smalls, reminicing the fight with Cell, as told by Goku and Gohan (with occasional commentary by Vegeta, emphasising how well he was doing with Semi-Perfect Cell). Finally, he snaps out of his memories (or memories OF memories, but whatever), and lands down near the arena. stands there for a minute, looking around, sensing for Ki. Finally, he faintly starts as a pair of boots land just behind him. 'Faintly Russian Voice: '''Are you looking for Pacifier? ''turns, and standing before him is a alien wearing a simple white gi. His skin is red, and he has reptitilian eyes. He has a crop of blue hair on his head, and a good bit of muscles. Rigor looks at him for a minute. Cue battle music. '''Rigor: '''Yeah, I am. Do you know where he is? '''Alien: '''Like I would tell you. Call me Jarek. '''Rigor: ''Nods Rigor. '''Jarek: '''Now, leave. There is nothing here for you. '''Rigor: '''Sorry, but I'm not leaving until you tell me where Pacifier is. '''Jarek: '''Then I guess I'll have to kill you. '''Rigor: '''You can try. ''two stare at each other for a minute, and they both enter fighting stances. The wind blows for a few moments. lunges forward, launching a powerful punch. Jarek easily sidesteps it, and with Rigor off balance, bring his fist into Rigor's chest. Rigor coughs up blood, and Jarek knees him in the chin, sending Rigor toppling down to the ground. does a little bouncy thing, and ends up back on his feet. He quickly begins forming a Playful Kamehameha, but Jarek quickly jumps over and pins Rigor's arms behind his back. Jarek then launches them into the air, and quickly brings them back down. He lets go of Rigor, sending him toppling to the ground. Jarek: ''in midair Still alive, Rigor? I'd hate to have an opponent go out so quickly. ''large energy beam shoots up, knocking Jarek off balance. Rigor appears above him, bringing his hands down, sending Jarek towards the floor. Jarek quickly rights himself, and shoots back up, landing a double punch in Rigor's abdomen, making the Saiyan gasp. than seperates from the group and starts flying quickly away, hoping to make a escape. Jarek easily follows him, appears in front of him, and slams his head into Rigor's. Rigor pulls back, his face bloody. He then puts on speed again, and this time, Jarek lets him go, but does send a few Ki blasts into Rigor's back, making him bleed from there. keeps flying, over a small mountain range. However, he is descending fast. He finally hits the ground, coughing out blood. He skids, leaving a large dirt trail, and finally comes to rest. switches to Rigor's point of view, as things rapidly go black, he sees a pair of green hands reach out to grab him. 'The Namekian's Aid' with a shot of a cave, dark except for a few candles that light it. Rigor lies in a corner, looking completey fine, and covered in a blanket. He slowly wakes up, pulling the blanket off of him. Rigor: 'W-what? '''Unknown Voice: '''You should be thinking me. ''slowly pans out, revealing a well-muscled Namekian sitting in front of a small fire, roasting what appears to be quail, obviously cooked for Rigor's benefit. '''Rigor: ''stands up and rubs eyes. What happened? Why am I here? '''Namekian: '''Call me Barren. The monster who did that to you is gone, back in the arena. I healed you, saved yor life. '''Rigor: '''What's a Namekian doing on Earth? Don't see many of your kind here. '''Namekian: '''That's a long story... but I have time. Basically, following the restoration of our homeworld by the Dragon Balls, Earth became a sort of promised land for all wandering Namekians. My son left one day, to see Earth for himself. When he arrived, I followed, only to find him dead... by the one who injured you. Since my ship and my son's were destroyed by him, I've been stuck here, waiting for some one to come and help me kill him, so I can steal his ship. '''Another Unknown Voice: '''You didn't tell him about me, Barren. ''Saiyan steps out of the shadows, or at least a Saiyan-look-a-like. He has almost Vegeta-like hair, but has blue eyes and more smile lines around his mouth. Barren: 'This is Razen. He helped my son get to Earth and is stuck here with me. '''Razen: '''Nice to meet you. '''Rigor: '''And you. ''two shake hands. As the group sits around and eats the finished cooking, Rigor quickly explains the situation. 'Barren: '''Huh.. looks like our interests coincide. You want to kill him, we want to kill him. You want his ship, we want his ship. ''at Razen, who nods. ''We'll work with you, for now. But once you've killed this Pacifier, we're heading back to Namek. '''Rigor: '''Sounds good to me. And I could use some company. ''to a brief training montage, with Rigor and Razen sparring against each other with Barren serving as battlefield medic. The first few scenes show Rigor being easily trounced, but as time passes, Rigor gets better and better, and finally knocks Razen out with a punch. The end scene shows Rigor smiling. '''Double Team with Barren, Razen, and Rigor standing a few miles from the Cell Games Arena. Barren is quickly healing any wounds from their sparring sessions. He finally takes a step back. Barren: 'There, I've healed you. '''Rigor: '''Thanks! '''Razen: '''I am most grateful. ''eyes flash and Rigor turn to walk towards the arena, but Barren grabs Rigor's shoulder. 'Barren: '''Wait... there's something I wanted to give you before you left to fight. ''new aura surrounds Rigor, and his power spikes dramatically, so dramatically that Jarek, in the arena, starts. Rigor then thanks Barren, and he and Razen fly quickly over to Jarek's location. He is waiting for them, standing in the middle of the arena as they land. '''Jarek: '''Well, look who's here. And you've brought a friend, I see. '''Rigor: '''The game ends here, Jarek. You're going to tell us where Pacifier is, and then let us have your ship! '''Jarek: ''Laughs Are you threatining me? After the beating I gave you? '''Rigor: '''I've gotten a bit stronger since then. '''Jarek: '''So you were the one who's power rose a bit ago. No matter. I can easily take both of- OOH! ''has appeared behind Jarek, kicking him in the back, sending him toppling to the ground. Jarek quickly leaps to his feat. Jarek: ''blood out of corner of his mouth Playing dirty, then? Good! I need a- GAAH! ''has appeared in front of him, backhanding him and sending him to the ground again. This time when Jarek leaps up, he fires a brief Ki blast in Razen's face, sending him reeling back. Rigor charges forward, and he and Jarek exchange some blows. Jarek: 'Looks like you've.... gotten... GAAH!.... a bit stronger. '''Rigor: '''It's over. ''smashes Jarek's face, and Jarek aims a kick at his abdomen, which Rigor doges. The Saiyan then grips Jarek's jaw and sends him crashing to the ground. Rigor drags him along for a bit, then finally lets go, sending him towards Razen, who fires a large blast, engulfing Jarek. bursts out of the rubble, powering up and screaming. He shoots out his foot, catching Razen in the stomach and sending him down. He then teleports in front of Rigor and smashes his face. Rigor topples back, and Jarek grabs him by the shirt, lifting him up. 'Jarek: '''Now that playtime's over, I suggest you give up. Before I kill your friends over there. '''Rigor: '''N-n-NO! ''lets out a cry, his aura turning brilliant gold, and sends Jarek a step back. Rigor falls to the ground, sparks crackling over his body, his aura golden. His hair and eyes remain normal, however. Jarek takes a step back, then regains his composure. 'Jarek: '''Stupid monkey! ''takes a swing at Rigor, but Rigor ducks the blow. As Jarek leans forward, carried by the momentum of his punch, there is a tearing sound and his face is frozen in shock. The camera zooms out, showing Rigor's sparking fist protruding from Jarek's back. 'Jarek: '''N-no way... ''Jarek slumps, Rigor pulls his fist out, the sparks and aura dissapearing. Jarek falls to the floor, with Barren and a healed Razen running up to him. Rigor leans down and picks up Jarek. '''Rigor: '''Pacifier, where?! '''Jarek: ''Terrified T-the ruins... Planet Veget... ''up some blood. ''..a. '''Razen: '''And your ship? '''Jarek: '''I-i-in the next... clllear-ring... How... did you get so....? ''down, dead. drops Jarek's body on the floor. He takes a step back, looks up at the others. Toghether, they look towards the next clearing, clearly visible. 'Into Space' Razen, and Barren are standing in front of what appears to be a miniature version of one of Frieza's ships, with a space-pod like structure in the center. The hatch is open, and a small staircase is heading down. They are standing at the base of the stairs. Rigor: '''Well... it looks big enough for all three of us. '''Barren: '''And then some. '''Razen: '''Question is, where is Planet Vegeta? '''Rigor: ''to face Razen. You're the Kai. You tell us. '''Razen: 'head ''I abandoned that knowledge when I left my people. '''Barren: '''Maybe the ship has the information. '''Rigor: '''Yeah... ''group walks inside the ship. It is evidently apparent that the ship is rather big, able to acomadate a crew, with ample room for lots of supplies. Rigor and Razen wonder into the space-pod like structure, only to find that it holds a large pilot's chair, and a viewport that digitally shows the outside of the ship. Razen: 'You take this place. I'm not good in close quarters. ''nods, then slowly sits down in the chair. He sinks slightly into it, but looks at the viewport. The Cell Games Arena can be faintly seen in the distance. Rigor pauses, staring at it. '''Razen: '''Tough going off planet, isn' it? '''Rigor: ''then reaches up to get out. At his movment, a small keypad pops out. The viewscreen changes to a computer screen. Rigor pauses, then types something in, a search. A set of coirdinates appear.'' Razen: 'Wow... he had the directions. '''Rigor: '''He was probably planning to rejoin Pacifier. '''Barren's Voice: '''The kitchen is fully stocked. We're good to go. ''quickly presses another button, and the coirdinates vanish. Razen steps out, as the viewport returns to a outside view. Camera cuts to the outside, as the ship slowly takes off. Cuts to Razen, opening a door and finding a small room with 5 chairs: a Navigator's room. He shrugs, then sits down, laying his fingers gently on the keypad. He opens up a channel with Rigor, a digital image of his face appearing above the console, beside the massive viewport at the front of the room. '''Razen: '''Captain, we're ready to take off. '''Rigor: ''shows the holographic image of him, then cuts back to him lounging in the chair. He smiles, slightly. Don't call me that. ''the ship begins to break the atmosphere, the camera pans outward. The blue sky slowly transitions to space. An asteroid floats by, and the camera pulls back. A large grouping of asteriods, floating around in vague semblance of a planet, are visible. A ship, similar to one of Frieza's, but battered and vertical, floats (or "rolls" if you know what I mean", into view. camera slowly zooms in on the center of the ship, into a control room. There is a simply MASSIVE viewport, where the entire asteriod field can be scene. Aliens rush around the room, some at computer monitors, others drinking what looks like coffee, some relaying messages. A plush swivel chair sits in the center of the room, with arms barely visible on the armrests. orange bearing, wearing a strange variant of Frieza's armor: it has no shoulder pads, pants cut off at the knee, and begin again only inches from the boots, a small isgnia on it's chest. The figure has jet black hair sticking straight, and he seems to be made of a almost soft, pliable material of orange color. He bows. Orange Being: '''Lord Darku? '''Voice: ''coming from the chair, small and a tiny bit singsong: it sounds like a lunatic. The orange being flinches as it speaks. Yes, Grif? '''Grif: 'in pure fear ''We've s-s-s-potted a ship e-e-entering the a-a-area, L-l-lord... '''Voice: '''What kind of ship? '''Grif: '''S-sir, it might upset- ''swivel chair whips around. Sitting in it is a Saiyan, unmistakably, wearing tarble-like armor, and hair similar to Vegeta's but in a crew-cut fashion. He is incredibly small, and his limbs and body appear to be just a skeleton with light layers of flesh and skin. Voice/Lord Darku: 'Enlighten me. 'Ruins of Planet Vegeta with a view of space, the asteroid field from earlier. The ship holding Penance, Rigor, and Barren is seen from a distance, then rapidly approaching the screen. The screen pulls back and to the side, allowing the ship to glide by, towards the astroid field. As it slowly goes forward, Darku's ship uncloaks and begins heading slowly towards them. to inside of the ship, more specifically, Barren. He is sitting in what appears to have been the medical bay, but things have been carelessly thrown around. He is picking through the wreckage, picking up certain herbs and medical materials, finally pulling up a small jar, filled with odd plants. Barren: 'Namekian Kari Seeds? But, how can this be possi- ''shocked by a revelation, but at that moment, a noise fills the ship. Barren looks up, angry. ''I've told him that he snores. ''briefly to a sleeping quaters, with hamocks all over. These are different hammocks then the usual. They are made of a red velvet material, and have richly colored pillows and thick blankets. Rigor and Razen are sprawled on two of these, sleeping. Camera cuts to the outside of the ship, as Darku's vessel slowly attaches to Rigor's... though a bit away, a large group can be seen moving inside the ship. gets up, presumably to tell Rigor and Razen to shut up, when a loud CRASH! echoes through the halls. Pausing, Barren looks at the hallway from which it emnanted. He turns and begins walking down said hallway, rapping on the door of the sleeping quaters. Rigor and Razen stir, then pull themselves up, and, yawning, follow Barren out. 'Rigor: '''Whatsgoingon? '''Barren: '''A crash in the ship. I think we've been boarded. ''and Razen are immediatley wide awake. 'Razen: '''Split up, to cover more ground. '''Rigor: '''Right. ''group splits at a 3-way fork, with Rigor heading down the one in the middle, Barren on the one to the left, and Razen to the one on the right. Barren walks down the hallway, he closes his eyes, searching for energy. Suddenly, he freezes, his eyes popping out. The camera pans out, to show a soldier wearing Darku's uniform, with his fist imbedded in Barren's stomach. Before Barren can move, several other soldiers of the same allegience leap out, all punching Barren in the face. The Namekian collapses, though his head hits the side of the wall, making a small thunk. faintly hearing it, straightens up, then begins running down his path. As he turns the corner, several soldiers leap out at him. Razen grips the first ones' fists, then hurls them down the path. He whips around quickly, kneeing the next on in the chest. Before the last can react, he headbutts it, sending it toppling back, head bleeding slightly. whips around, only to see another group of soldiers (the ones who took out Barren), running towards him. He lunges forward, smashing the first one in the chest. As that soldier crumbles over, Razen whips out his leg, catching the other in the neck. As that one falls, he rights himself, crouching. He charges two large Ki blasts, and as the last two soldiers run up, he slams the blasts into their chests, cutting through them. Razen pulls himself up, a figure spins towards him in midair in blinding speeds. It's foot slams into Razen's head, sending him stumbling back, and spitting out some blood. As Razen tries to put himself back to rights, a fist slams into his stomach. The figure finishes this by bringing both legs on Razen's shoulders. Razen lets out a slight gasp and drops to his knees. figure stops spinning, and lands, grinning slightly. It is Darku. He looks at Razen, who is panting. 'Darku: '''Oooh hooo, hehehheheheheheh... fun! '''Razen: '''W-who are you? '''Darku: '''Who am I? Hehehehhehehehe... I used to have a name, hehheheh, a proper Saiyan name, hehehe. But, that's a time of the past... hehehehee... I am DARKU! ''moves in blinding speed, hitting Razen so fast we can barely see what is happening. End result is, Razen is sent flying backwards, trailing blood form his mouth, slamming hard against the wall. He slumps, unconscious. '''Darku: ''and some soldiers run up, some pulling Barren, others scrambling to yank up Razen. Tag 'em and bag 'em! HAHAHAHHAHA! '''Rigor's Voice: '''Let my friends go! ''pulls and twists in such a way so we see from Darku's shoulder. Rigor is standing at the end of the hallway, scowling, fists clenched. Darku: 'And what if I, hehehhehehe, say no?! '''Rigor: '''Then I'll make you. ''grins, then leaps into the air again, spinning on his side, in a circle around him. He is moving so fast, he is carving tiny bits out of the walls as he spins at Rigor. He reaches the Saiyan, then launches a kick (still spinning). Rigor blocks it. Darku launches another group of punches and kicks. Rigor, unable to keep up with them, locks his arms in a blocking position, taking blow after blow. This goes on for a little bit, with Rigor being pushed back slowly towards the main room of the ship. Suddenly, Darku stops spinning, and drops to the ground. 'Darku: '''Yes, yes yes! Hehehhe, you're the one! '''Rigor: '''What are you talking about?! '''Darku: '''Hehehehhe! The one I can finally have fun with, hehehe! YOU'RE THE ONE! ''leaps up, spinning again, but this time spinning horizontally, looking somewhat like a bullet. Rigor raises his hands in the blocking position, but Darku launches himself a bit lower, breaking the guard and slamming vicously into Rigor's stomach. Rigor coughs up a bit of blood, and is sent flying. He hits the ground, and skids into the main room. He looks up, then rolls/leaps to the side just as Darku lands, his foot leaving a crack on the floor. uses his momentum to launch himself at Rigor again, this time attacking without any form or pattern, completely random. Rigor blocks a good bit of the attacks, but Darku is good at slipping through his defences, and continuesly delivers weak but many blows into him. Suddenly, Darku stops, standing normally. He brings a spiralling Ki blast from behind him, slamming it into Rigor's chest. blast engulfs Rigor as the screen goes black. '''Darku the Smuggler camera cuts in, the view covered by smoke and Ki energy sparking through the air. Rigor steps backward from the blast. Half his shirt is gone and his undershirt is visible. Rigor: ''Thoughts C'mon, Rigor, remember what Dad taught you... always be on the offense! lunges above the smoke, fist raised behind himself. Rigor leaps backwards as Darku lands, leaving another crack. Darku, giggling maniacly, pushes himself forward, this time spinning his left arm like a pinwheel, so fast it is only visible as a blur. He lunges forward, thrusting the spinning arm forward. Rigor backflips away, then comes up, firing a Ki blast. Darku raises his arm, and the Ki blast disapates. Darku the teleports right behind Rigor, kicking him with both legs in the back. ''Rigor flies forward, Darku shoots forward, using the same move to mash Rigor's head to the floor. Darku the flips backward, gripping Rigor's legs, and flips Rigor completely over his body, hurling him at the opposite wall. Rigor slams into it, dropping slowly. Darku leaps up to the ceiling, then begins bouncing around, rapidly, erratically. Rigor can't keep track of him, as he pulls himself up. Rigor: 'How do I- his Ki! ''closes his eyes, reaching out. The camera goes black, and suddenly, a blue shadow in the shape of Darku shoots at the camera, foot reaching out. The camera switches back to a third person view, as Rigor's hand shoots out and grips Darku's leg, stopping the attack. The impact is so great dust is kicked up from the ground. 'Darku: '''What?! How did you? ''begins swinging Darku around, moving super quickly. Darku lets out a few cries, but before he can ready another attack, Rigor lets go, sending Darku flying towards the ceiling. Darku, however, stops himself, then begins spinning his left arm again. He bounces off the wall, shooting towards Rigor in a manner not unlike a bullet. As Rigor leaps to the side, the spinning arm strikes out, catching Rigor's armpit. Rigor's arm jerks violently, then drops to his side. Rigor and Darku skid to a stop. 'Rigor: '''M-my arm! I-it can't move- what did you-" '''Darku: '''Spinning my arm builds up energy, hehehehehhehe, and when I struck a nerve, all that energy was transfered into your arm! So, your arm was overloaded with energy, paralyzing it while it vents the excess Ki! ''this, Darku raises an arm, and Rigor stiffens, as, slowly, a aura clenching his body in place becomes visible. Darku giggles maniacly as he rushes over, beginning to spin his arm again. This time, he hits Rigor's other arm, paralyzing it. Darku then uppercuts Rigor in the jaw, releasing the aura at the same time. Rigor is sent flying upwards, and Darku quickly teleports above him, kicking him down. He slams into the floor, hard. Darku lands beside him. '''Rigor: ''Thoughts How do I get out of this? I can't use my arms... but they aren't my only weapon. ''bounces up on one foot, propelling himself towards Darku. Before Darku can form any kind of block, Rigor swings his other foot forward, colliding with the mad Saiyan. Darku is sent tumbling back, and Rigor launches a barrage of kicks, beginning to get the upper hand. Darku is sent skidding back, spitting blood from his mouth. Darku: ''hands up, Rigor stiffens as the aura reappears ENOUGH! ''lunges forward, delivering a barrage of punches to Rigor's stomach. Rigor spits up some blood, and Darku jumps back. Darku makes a pinching motion with his index finger and thumb, and Rigor gasps: his throat has been suddenly constricted. He struggles, but air is quickly going out of him. Darku: ''walking in a circle around Rigor while he is choking. I thank you for your entertainment. But the likes of you will never be able to stop me from realizing my true goal! I shall ressurect the Saiyan race! I shall be it's ruler! I shall be the most feared as it's leader! Ahahhhaha, AHAHAH, AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! '''Rigor: 'struggling, uses all energy to talk, is clearly enraged. ''Ressurect the Saiyan race, huh? As a pirate? ''begin, umm... sparking around his hands. ''As a coward? ''flicker green ''AS A CHEATER?! ''lets out a cry, his aura rapidly turning gold. The aura holding him in place shatters, and Darku is sent flying back. Rigor is in a state similar to when they fought Jarek. His aura is gold and his eyes are green, but nothing else has changed. '' ''looks up in a moment of shock, then lunges forward, both arms spinning. Rigor has clearly regained control over his limbs, because as Darku launches the barrages, Rigor grabs both hands, stopping them in mid-attack. Some soldiers who came in, pulling with them an uncious Barren and a barely conscious Razen, are fozen as the ground shakes, enough to gain Razen's attention. He looks up at Rigor in shock. Razen: 'The power he's releasing... I haven't felt something like that sense Buu... ''brings his knee up, smashing hard into Darku's stomach. The pirate spits out some blood, and Rigor lets him drop. Rigor turns around, walking towards Razen and Barren. The one holding Razen, Grif, drops him and takes a few steps back. Rigor looks back at Darku briefly, a scowl on his face. 'Rigor: '''Get back on your ship, and then get out. All of you. You're already beaten. ''turns back around, as Darku, consumed with fury, lunges forward, ready to punch. Rigor, caught by somewhat suprise, whips around, his hair turning gold, his aura flaring... a Super Saiyan! The camera goes black, and when it returns, Rigor has thrust his elbow backward, gripping that said arm with his other arm. The elbow is embedded in Darku's chest. Rigor's aura is flaring wildy. 'Darku: '''Guhh... cah,,, blah... ''lets Darku drop. The space pirate stumbles back, hacking up bits and bits of blood. He is gripping his stomach, which is strangely, bleeding. 'Rigor: '''It's over. ''he turns and starts walking towards his friends again, Darku lets out a muffled grin. He removes from his rapidly bleeding stomach a enourmas energy blast. He lets out a maniacal laugh as he fires an enourmas beam at Rigor, who wips around. Rigor grips the beam with both hands, and is slightly pushed back, but cannot charge his own beam to retailiate. that moment, we get a shot of Darku's back. A orange hand, with a knife, plunges on Darku's back. Darku lets out a howl, then turns his head around to see a defiant, but still scared out of his mind, Grif clutching the bloody knife. 'Darku: '''Y-you fooli- '''Rigor: '''KAMEHAMEHA! ''Kamehamehas shot out of Rigor's hands, pushing the beam Darku shot back. Darku, distracted, is totally unprepared as the two Kamehamehas, and his own attack, hit him full force. Darku lets out an incredible scream as he is slowly torn to pieces, his armor shattering, his image being stretched, until he disappears. fills the room as the few remaining soldiers flee, except for Grif, who is standing there, a little shell-shocked. Rigor lets his aura drop, his hair just a pale yellow. He looks at his friends, then looks at Grif. 'Rigor: '''Unbind my friends. Then let's take a look inside your ship. 'Separi with a shot of Darku's ship, from space. The camera slowly zooms in, then transitions to Rigor, Barren, Razen, and Grif in the lead, walking down a corridor. Rigor is still a Super Saiyan, though his aura is gone, his hair is a pale yellow. He is walking by Barren, still scowling. Barren looks up at Rigor, almost fearful. Barren: ''Thoughts'' Rigor... I don't know what's happened, but... you've changed. It's almost as if something ancient, ancient and terrible, just woke up inside you... and it's not coming out. Grif: ''in front of a small door'' This l-leads to the cryo/storage r-room. D-darku used to k-keep living and in-inanimate objects in h-here.... Rigor: 'Open it. '''Grif: '''Y-yes sir. ''turns around, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds to glance at Rigor, who is standing there, arms crossed, waiting. He types in a small password, then opens the door. The group steps inside. The room likes a traditonal room in Frieza's ship. Several cryopods are resting against the walls, hooked up. A large group of crates and other junk are piled up in the corner. '''Rigor: ''around Razen, Barren. Search it. Grif, are there any people in the cryopods? '''Grif: 'sweatdrops ''Well, there i-is o-one... but L-lord Darku said to never open- '''Rigor: 'up to Grif, scowling ''Darku isn't your master anymore. Open the cryopod. '''Grif: 'audibly ''Y-yes sir. ''over to a small Cryopod, with a warning sticker slapped on. Rigor follows him. calls Razen and Barren over, and the group gathers around the cryopod. Grif starts typing words into the panel attached to it. Before pressing another button, he looks at Rigor, sweating. Grif: 'A-are you sure that I shoul- '''Rigor: '''Do it. ''gulps again, then presses that final button. There is a slight hiss, steam jutting out of the edges. The dark figure inside shifts slightly, ever so slightly. The door slowly begins to open. A leg pops out, undoubtably female. leg slams out, knocking the door of it's hinges, crashing into Grif and flattening him against the wall. A female Saiyan stands out, with Raditz-like hair (except much shorter). She wears the traditional Saiyan garments. She then lashes out her other foot, striking Razen in the lower regions. He turns white, curling up a little. whips around, launching a punch at Rigor, who catches it. She halts, in shock. Her eyes slowly travel upward, to Rigor's golden hair and green eyes. She pauses, and her arm goes limp. Rigor lets go, and it falls to her side. Rigor is scowling sternly. 'Female Saiyan: '''A-are you the... Legendary Super Saiyan? '''Rigor: '''You could say that, yes.... what's your name? '''Female Saiyan: '''Wait, how am I sure you don't work for Frieza? ''in fighting pose '''Rigor: '''Frieza... he died, a long time ago... '''Female Saiyan: ''go limb again, in shock. She thinks for a few moments, then looks up at Rigor I'm Separi... and what did I miss? 'Swimming in the Stars' ''with Grif and Barren inside the Navigation room. Razen is staring out the main viewport, while Grif and Barren are typing words in. Grif: 'Coirdinates to New Namek inputted. ''has obviously calmed down, and seems much more relaxed, back to his soon-to-be usual Griffy self. He looks at Barren. ''Remind me why we're going there again? '''Barren: '''The only other known place in the universe were you can find the Dragon Balls is Namek. Since Pacifier couldn't find them on Earth, the only other place he could go is Namek. '''Grif: '''Oh... yeah. I knew that. '''Barren: '''You know, you're a terrible lier. And also the only orange person I've ever met. '''Grif: '''Well, I am the last of my species. '''Barren: '''How did your species go? '''Grif: '''Well... we were playing a game of Spaceball in starships above our planet, when... someone didn't catch the ball... and it blew up the planet. '''Barren: '''A ball... blew up your planet? '''Grif: '''Yep. The ball was an enourmas firey orb, after all. ''to a scene of Rigor and Separi sparring, in a gym-style room. A window outside shows the stars moving to the right, they are moving towards New Namek, which is about 3 months away from Vegeta. Rigor is in base form. He parries a punch from Separi, then launches his own barrage. 'Rigor: '-and then Babidi managed to realese Majin Buu, and Buu defeat Gohan and the Supreme Kai in moments. '''Separi: ''back Rigor's barrage, leaps back, firing some Ki blasts I have been gone for some time, then. '''Rigor: 'around the Ki blasts, then fires a small Kamehameha ''That reminds me... how'd you get on Darku's ship? '''Separi: 'the Kamehameha, then stops, head down. ''Back when Frieza destroyed the planet... I was returning back. My pod was half destroyed, and by luck, I managed to find a small cryopod embedded in a piece of the planet. I was about to die, so I quickly leaped in. The next thing I remember is being on Darku's ship.... '''Rigor: '''And then we found you. '''Separi: 'looks up again, gets in fighting stance ''Don't get soft on me, now. '''Rigor: 'Same ''Never. ''to a view of the kitchen area, about 2 weeks later. Razen suddenly storms in the room, pulling Grif by his collar behind him. Razen tosses him lightly into a wall. Grif slides down, onto his butt. Grif: 'N-now calm down. What did I do? ''his hands up '''Razen: ''pulses What did you do? What did you do?! You ate all the food, you idiot!! '''Grif: '''Now calm down, I have to eat like everyone else! '''Razen: 'kicking Grif in the stomach, over and over. ''You didn't have to eat THAT MUCH, you IDIOT! '''Barren: 'in, is shocked ''What's going on? '''Razen: 'kicking Grif, looks sheepish ''Ummm.... nothing. ''to about a month later. Rigor and Razen are looking over some blueprints in front of a large vent. Rigor scratches his chin. Grif is standing behind them, wearing repariman clothes and holding a box of tools. Rigor: '''Okay, so we need to get this part in- ''at part of map '' '''Razen: '''No- ''to another part ''We need that part. '''Rigor: '''No. '''Razen: '''Yes. '''Rigor: '''No! '''Razen: '''Yes! '''Grif: ''hand sheepishly Ummm... the right part is actually- '''Rigor and Razen: '''SHUT UP! ''to the medical bay, where Separi is sitting on a small stool, holding out her arm. Barren has just finished healing it, it was broken. Barren: '''How did you manage to injure it again? '''Separi: ''Nonchalantly Beating up Grif. '''Barren: '''Using him as a punching bag again, eh? '''Separi: '''He can't feel injury, so, what's the harm? ''Barren can speak a reply, a voice rings out, that of Razen, over the intercom Razen: 'Everyone, to your stations. We've reached New Namek... and there's a ship in orbit. '''Rigor's Voice, from the Captain's Room: '''Pacifier's? '''Razen's Voice: '''Looks like it. '''Rigor's voice: '.... then land. '''Arrival at New Namek with a view of Namek, with it's green hills, blue oceans, and god this is boring. It then cuts to a flaming Namekian village, so similar to Frieza's reign of conquest so many years ago. A humanoid figure, holding a Dragon Ball in one arm, has his other extended towards a Namekian. He has long, spiky white hair with tinges of black. He wears a green version of Piccolo's cape. Beside him are two guards, one looking like a mirror image of Jarek, except with Darku-style armor, and the other a blue being, of Dodoria's race. They watch as Rigor's ship, barely visible in the distance, slowly descends. Robed Figure (Pacifier): 'Hmmm... feels like that one might be a challange... ''a blast from one palm, killing the Namekian. ''Parys? Berys? Test them. '''Mirror image of Jarek (Parys): '''Yes sir! ''still has that Russian accent. 'Blue being (Berys): '''Gotcha, boss! ''two take a running start and fly towards the ship. Cuts to the ship, having landed, disgourging the crew. Separi takes a few steps farther than the rest, resting her hands on her hips, then turning to the others. 'Separi: '''So, this is the place? '''Rigor: '''Yeah.... I can feel his power level. ''stares off into space for a minute, then the whole group snaps into attention as Parys and Berys land near them. 'Berys: '''Dere you are... '''Parys: '''We were starting to think we would have never have found you. '''Rigor: '''Well, look guys. Another group of minions. Who's up for some hunting? '''Parys: '''Shut your mouth! ''hurls himself at Rigor, launching a flurry of punches and kicks. Rigor ducks most of them, then launches out with an upercut, knocking Parys into the air. Rigor powers up slightly, then zooms after him, firing a small Eraser Cannon up into the air. Parys turns around, only to be hit by the Eraser Cannon, killing him. His body falls to the ground, with Rigor landing shortly after. 'Berys: '''You.... you killed him! I'll kill yah! ''lunges at Rigor, but Separi and Razen launch at him at the same time, their feet crashing in to either side of his face, sending him falling down. Razen appears in front of him in the last few seconds, then fires a large Ki blast at Pt. Blank range, killing him as well. Razen and Separi land next to Rigor. '''Barren: '''That was... suprisgnly eas- '''Pacifier's Voice: '''Well, well, well. If it isn't the little munchkin, Rigor. Too bad you weren't there when I got to torch your family. Ah, well. You've gotten stronger. That means I can have some fun. '''Rigor: ''around in the direction of the voice Why? '''Pacifier: 'in front of Rigor, his Piccolo cape is gone, reavaling a red gi. ''Why did I do it? Because I had to. Think of this, Rigor! Imagine being born, a bridge between two hated races. Imagine it, darn you! Everywhere I went, I was shunned! Hated! Well, I decided to make a universe where I fit! Where I was respected! And if no one will willingly join me, then the Dragon Balls will make me their ruler! And if you have to break a few eggs, or people, to make one omelet, THEN SO BE IT! '''Rigor: '''GRAAAH!! ''powers up, launching himself at Pacifier, who backhands him easily. Rigor crashes into a rock wall nearby. Oh, before I forget, they are in a canyon like area, with walls on all sides. Most of one of these walls collapses on Rigor. and Razen launch up next, but Pacifier rolls backwards, causing their attacks to miss. He then grips their arms, and flips them over, sending them crashing in the rubble next to Rigor. Grif, sweating like crazy, launches up, but Pacifier simply grabs him, then breaks his neck. at least he thought he did. Grif's neck slowly unwinds to it's normal state. Pacifier growls, then delivers several more blows, before knocking Grif back with his fellows, knocking down Barren, who was scrambling over to heal them. Pacifier then launches a large Ki blast, bathing the area. When it clears, all there are unconscious. the rock shifts, and then falls down, as Rigor steps out, a Super Saiyan, aura blazing. Half of his shirt is torn, and he is breathing slightly heavier than he normally would under these conditions. Rigor: 'Let's go. 'Don't You Believe in the Devil? with Rigor, as a Super Saiyan, but without his aura, staring down Pacifier. Pacifier grins, and suddenly, they launch at each other, creating a shockwave when they connect. They rain blow upon blow upon each other, and both quickly retreat. launches forward, tackling Rigor, and sending them both hurling into the sky. Pacifier then flips over, kicking Rigor backwards. Rigor launches back, slamming both fists into Pacifier's back. Pacifier arches over, groaning, and then Rigor pushes forward, sending Pacifier slamming into the ground, creating a crater. Rigor: ''his hands back KA.... ME..... HA.... ME... ''appears, fist embedded in Rigor's stomach. Rigor's Kamehameha dies, and he bends over, coughing up blood. Pacifier launches a small Kiai, sending Rigor flipping through the air. Pacifier shoots forward, grabbing Rigor by the leg and forcing him upright. Pacifier then launches a furious barrage, pounding Rigor's face and chest. He ends this attack by knocking Rigor, sending him smashing into the bay of a small stream leading into the ocean nearby. flies down, and Rigor cries out, launching a fist. Pacifier barely dodges, and the fist breaks the rock. Pacifier swings his own, and Rigor ducks under that, smashing Pacifier in the stomach. He bends over, winded, and Rigor creates a small Eraser Cannon, shoving it into Pacifier's face. The explosion engulfs them both, and they reappear on top of a small mountain, back to back. whips around first, launching his fist out, but Rigor appears on top of him, bringing both fists down on his head. Pacifier is sent crashing down the center of the mountain, creating a large dust cloud. Separi, Grif, Razen, and Barren are pulling themselves out when they are covered in a light coat of dust. shoots out, yelling, and he and Rigor collide in midair, causing a flash of pure energy. They both pull back, and do it again. They continue this game of almost bumpercars for a few minutes, before Pacifier's foot lashes out, cracking Rigor on the chin, and causing blood to flow. Pacifier: 'DIE! ''grabs Rigor's head, then headbutts him, sending him crashing down near the stream again. Pacifier teleports downward, punching Rigor full on in the face. The shockwave can be felt all around the planet, and there is a brief montage of Namekians trying to keep steady, their faces filled with fear. is sent tumbling into the water, where he is pulled underneath the stream. Silence fills the air after a few moments, Pacifier waiting for Rigor to emerge. doesn't. fills the air of Namek, as Rigor is pulled further down the stream. Suddenly, nearly were it meets the ocean, Rigor's hand shoots out, gripping a nearby bank. Rigor pulls himself up, still in Super Saiyan, coughing up water. '''Rigor: ''Thoughts Darn it... he's so much stronger. What can I do to stop him? ''he can figure it out, Pacifier launches himself at our hero, powering up. Rigor, out of options, creates an Eraser Cannon, and charges it more, and more, until it is one of the biggest ones we have ever seen. The area around him turns green from it's light, and something flickers behind Rigor. before Pacifier reaches Rigor, an apparation of Broly flickers into existance behind Rigor, his own large Eraser Cannon charged next to Rigor's. Broly: 'Rigor, release your rage! ''and Broly both let out a large scream, and Rigor's aura flashes into something else, with electricity, right as they fire the biggest Eraser Cannon yet seen, so large it only appears as green light. Pacifier's eyes widen, and he tries to pull back, but it hits him full force. planet itself shudders from the impact. Streams of green energy fill the air, and a greenish tint comes over everything. The group, having finished pulling themselves out of the rocks, watch in awe. 'Barren: '''This... this is incredible! '''Razen: '''It's surpassed anything he's done before! '''Grif: '''I want my mommy! ''but surely, the green stuff fades, and Pacifier is left standing in what's left of the stream, steam blowing off him, his clothes torn asunder. Suddenly, from the smoke, a fist launches out, landing on Pacifier's cheek and causing him to spit blood. is sent skidding into a another large canyon, this with a small mountain in the middle. Rigor bursts from the cloud, his hair sticking up, electricity coursing around him, a Super Saiyan 2! He smashes Pacifier once more, sending him into the mountain. Growling, Pacifier pulls himself up, whiping off some dust. Rigor lands, scowling at Pacifier. 'Rigor: '''It's over. 'The Final Conquest ' ''view of Pacifier and Rigor staring each other down. Half of Pacifier's shirt is missing, while Rigor's is gone completely. The camera cuts to Pacifier. '''Pacifier: ''Panting Heh... heh.... it's not... over yet... heh... heh... HAAAAAAA! ''starts powering up, his muscles bulging, his aura turning golden. Rigor's face holds mild shock, but not yet worry. Pacifier finishes charging, his aura going insane, flicking and lashing out, breaking nearby scenery. Rigor: '.... are you done? '''Pacifier: '''WATCH YOUR MOUTH! ''at 100%, launches himself at Rigor, aura blazing. Rigor, scowling, powers up as well, and then shoots at Pacifier himself. The two both have fists raised, each one entending to strike the other. As they meet, as their fists meet, their aura's turn into two massive waves of energy, crashing into each other. shakes, buildings crumble. The two beams of energy clash violenly, shaking and quivering. They are impossibly massive, building and building up on each other. Namek itself is starting to bleed, lava squirting out slightly, but not badly yet, it can still be repaired. camera cuts to inside the crashing energies, Pacifier's white, Rigor's yellow. Their fists are connected, they are yelling loudly, putting all their strength into the blast. 'Rigor: '''I... WON'T... LOSE! '''Pacifier: '''GRRAAAAHHH!!! '''Rigor: '''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ''both beams explode, flooding the area with light. The light stays there for a few more moments, until it finally clears, leaving a billowing smoke cloud high in the sky. There is silence. silence. two trails of smoke detach from the main cloud and fall towards the ground. As the smoke clears, Rigor and Pacifier are shown falling. Rigor, struggling to stay conscious, twists over, facing Pacifier. 'Rigor: '''I'm gonna end this now! ''charges two small Ki bursts in his hands, then fires them, propelling himself forward. Pacifier tries to twist to avoid it, but Rigor's headbutts him in the chest. There is a small shockwave, and Pacifier spits up blood, before spirraling to the ground. Rigor lands nearby. They are both out of energy. lay there, smoke billowing around them, breathing heavily. Suddenly, Rigor moves his elbows, propping himself up slowly. He struggles to stay on his feet. Pacifier does something similar, but scan barely stand. Pacifier raises his hands to his sides, begins charging two large energy orbs. '''Pacifier: '''It ends here, freak! '''Rigor: ''Thoughts I have only... one option left... I hope this works.... ''Pacifier continues charging his attack, Rigor creates his own Eraser Cannon. He lets it grow bigger, bigger, and bigger, until it is larger than any seen before. He then detaches it from his hand, 'holding' it lightly. He pulls it behind his back Rigor: 'KA..... ME..... HA..... ME..... ''energies of the Kamehameha and those of the Eraser Cannon merge, making it look like a Kamehameha, but flickering green. Pacifier lets out a cry, and beams from both of the orbs in his hand shoot out, launching a massive attack. Right before it hits him, Rigor teleports away, appearing right underneath the attack, crouching in front of Pacifier, barely holding the fusion of Eraser Cannon and Kamehameha. 'Pacifier: '''Impossible! '''Rigor: '''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ''thrusts his hands forward, allowing the Eraser Kamehameha to erupt from his hands. It quickly envelops Pacifier, but then surpasses anything seen before. Everything on Namek is bathed in a green tint, and the planet itself is shaking. A green aura surrounds the planet, visible from space. The camera cuts inside the inferno, to Pacifier, who can only scream as he is torn apart. then, as suddenly as it started, the maelstrom ends. Namek slowly returns to it's normal colors, and peace fills the air. Separi, Barren, Razen, and Grif scramble over the hills, finding Rigor standing there, a massive crater in front of him, smoke is coming from his hands. He is back at base form. His hands fall to his sides, and he collapses. Separi and Barren run over, rolling Rigor over. Rigor is unconscious, barely breathing. The others look on, worredly, while Barren quickly heals him. Barren takes his hands of Rigor, who lies there, unresponding. Separi puts her hand to her mouth. Razen looks downwards. Grif wipes his eyes. Barren is solemn. then Rigor coughs, hacking out dust. Everyone immediatley lets out a shout of relief, and Rigor's eyes open slightly. 'Rigor: '''How... about we head... home now, guys? 'Return to Earth/Aftermath are back at Earth, with a heavily battered ship, Rigor's touching down. Goku, his family wished back via the Dragon Balls, is waiting. The door slides open, and an exhausted Rigor steps out, followed by the others. Goku and the others run up, and hugs are exchanged. Grif and Barren look out over the land. Grif: ''a thick patch of forest nearby. Think that's a swamp? '''Barren: '''Why? '''Grif: 'Shrugs Barren: 'You're going to stay here, aren't you? To live here? '''Grif: '''Which reminds me... why didn't you stay? On Namek, I mean. '''Barren: '... I've been on here a long time, Grif. Longer than most people think.. and whatever happened in the past, Earth is home now. I have friends here. Maybe here... I can have peace... '''Grif: '''So, you're all for leading a boring life? '''Barren: ''Half-laughing Shut up. ''camera slowly pans up, the sun filling the screen. The screen goes dark. ''-------------------------------------------------'' slowly, the camera starts moving, showing stars, and Namek, having just stopped shaking. A large meteorite passes the screen, and the camera zooms in on it. A figure appears inbedded in it, but it is barely able to be seen. It's shape is very similar to Cooler's final form. As the shaking stops, the camera zooms in to the creature's face, as it's red eyes open. Trivia *This is the second story of this series to be written. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:Fan Fiction by MrFluffman Category:MrFluffman Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Breaking Bad Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Stories Category:Story invented by MrFluffman